Salazar's Secret
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Salazar Slytherin is the only one who knows about what happened to Helena Ravenclaw. The only one alive that is and he's willing to do anything to make sure it stays like that. Warning for in canon character death.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Mundane Literature: Highlights of YA Literature assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Jack O'Lantern from Funfair, Media Fright, and Galleons Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Mundane Literature: Highlights of YA Literature assignment: Task 9 (prompt) Write about someone keeping a dark secret.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Hogwarts Portraits - Godric Gryffindor (Prompt) Write a fic set in Founders Era.**

**Jack O'Lantern: Pick a Pumpkin (pairing) Salazar/Helga**

**Media Fright: (Prompt) Write a story set entirely at night.**

**Galleons Club: (character) Salazar Slytherin**

**Italicized words are flashbacks. Warning for character death of the Grey Lady, and The Bloody Baron. Word count is 837. I hope you all enjoy Salazar's Secret.**

Salazar Slytherin paced his study after his son left. The foolish Baron had tracked down Helena Ravenclaw. He'd told his son specifically not to go after Helena, knowing the Ravenclaw's well enough to know the girl would hide until she wanted to be found.

He was so deep in thought that he barely heard the gentle tap on the door. Walking over to the door he opened it to reveal Helga Hufflepuff standing on the other.

"Come in, Helga," he said standing aside, running his hand through his salt and pepper colored hair, the words his son had just told him running through his mind.

"_I killed Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter," the Baron had said with a sob that would break anyone's heart. "I've killed the love of my life."_

"Is something the matter the matter, dear Salazar?" Helga asked walking into his embrace. "You can tell me anything."

When could ever actually have said that of any of the other founders? Sure Helga was here with him and in some sort of relationship with him. Sure he told her a lot of things. But he could not tell her this. He'd promised his son that he wouldn't.

"_Promise me you won't tell a soul, father." The Baron had asked, more like plead, as though asking for his life. "You know it would mean my head if it was known that I murdered Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena would see to it."_

"_I know my son," he'd said without even thinking twice about it. This was his son after all. He'd sell his soul to keep his boy, his legacy, safe. "I do promise to keep you safe from this."_

"Nothing," Salazar replied sharply. "I was just trying to rack my mind about where poor Helena could be." He lead Helga over to one of the sofas in the next room. "Poor Rowena must be going absolutely out of her mind right now."

"She is," Helga replied leaning against Salazar with a sigh. This was the only time they got to be alone like this. Salazar couldn't come back to the castle. Godric, and Rowena wouldn't allow it. "Do you think something bad has happened to the poor girl?"

Salazar paled a bit hoping that Helga wouldn't notice it. Turning his head quickly as though he heard a noise he waited until he felt his pallour return to normal.

"We can only hope that no harm as befallen our dear friend's daughter, my love," Salazar said pouring all his charm into his voice. Helga was the easiest out of all of them to charm. In every way possible.

"I agree, my dear Salazar." Helga surprised him by leaning up and gently placing a kiss to his lips.

"Shall we forget about this darkness?" Salazar asking holding out his hand for Helga. "And mayhaps turn our minds to more favorable things to lighten our spirits?"

"Salazar Slytherin," Helga gasped.

"Mayhaps I could insist the lady stay the night?"

"Maybe."

##########################################################################

The moonlight bathed Helga's auburn hair as she slept soundly, a fact that Salazar was thankful for as he dressed as soundlessly as he could. He'd also promised his son that he would help bury Helena Ravenclaw so that no one would find her.

A quick sharp tap sounded at the window, signaling that his son, the Baron, had arrived. Quickly walking down the stairs he exited the house. The moon shining down on the body of the dead girl and his pale faced son.

"You idiot," he hissed venomously. "You brought her here?"

"I didn't know what to do, father," the Baron admitted voice shaking considerably. "I don't know what to do."

"Grab her and follow me." Salazar stomped off towards the woods behind the house, the moon that shone taking on blood red hue. "Be quick about it!"

The Baron didn't complain as he struggled under Helena's weight through the woods until they reached the spot. Under a pair of trees were two open graves.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" the Baron asked watching his father steadily. "Why are there two graves here? Has someone died? Is it mother?"

"I'm sorry, my son, no can know what happened here tonight," Salazar said as the executioner he'd hired came from the woods.

Salazar knew that no one would come looking if they heard screams coming from the old Slytherin house. No one would bother themselves over a few strange noises in the night. As he watched his son laid to rest alongside the Ravenclaw girl Salazar buried his secrets deep within his heart. A burden no one would ever know except for two.

Truding back to his home and bed he smiled upon the peaceful visage of Helga Hufflepuff. She was his and he was her as long as she knew her place.

"Come back to bed, Salazar, I'm cold," she mumbled in her sleep.

Discarding his soiled clothes he climbed back into bed. He'd get rid of the clothes in the morrow for now he needed to forget.

**I hope you all enjoyed Salazar's Secret.**


End file.
